memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Vereinigte Erde
Widerspruch? Ist die Formulierung "planetarer Nationalstaat der gesamten Menschheit" nicht ein Widerpruch in sich? --Sicherheitsoffizier 19:56, 18. Aug 2006 (UTC) :es ist, abgesehen davon auch totaler schwachsinn. es scheint vielmehr so als wären damit auch die Kolonien innherlb des Sol-Systems gemeint. --Shisma 16:23, 28. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich widerspreche der Aussage das sich die Erde im Jahr 2063 geeinigt hat in der Erste Kontakt, wird nur von LaForge, Riker und Troi erwähnt, zu was der Erst-Warp-Flug und der daraus resultierende erste Kontakt mit den Vulkaniern führt. Gruß Kotin ::Sagt ja keiner, dass sich die Erde 2063 geeinigt hat. 2150 scheint das Stichjahr zu sein ( )--Bravomike 06:18, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Verhältnisse Aus Sicht des 24. Jahrhunderts stellt die Sternenflotte größtenteils die Exekutive der Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten da. Was für ein Verhältniss hat denn dann die Sternenflotte zu der Weltregierung der Erde, die Vereinigte Erde? Untersteht sie dieser oder haben sie nur ähnliche Ideale? --Andy Riker < just talk> 14:30, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Die Föderation ist scheinbar so eine art Bundesstaat, denke ich mal. Die Sternenflotte ist dann scheinbar das Militär des Bundes, ob es auch noch so was wie eine regionale Miliz gibt ist unbekannt--Bravomike 15:38, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Die Vereinigte Erde regiert den Planeten Erde, hält sich sonst aber aus interplanetaren Fragen heraus. Meine Frage bezieht sich darauf, ob Sternenflotte und Weltregierung der Erde nur im Einklang eine Koexistenz darstellen oder ob die Sternenflotte der Weltregierung der Erde untersteht, da die Sternenflotte aus der Weltregierung herausging. Oder ging nur die Sternenflotte (Erde) aus der Vereinigten Erde heraus?--Andy Riker < just talk> 15:49, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist eine heftig umstrittene Frage. Meiner Meinung nach ist es eindeutig, dass die irdische Sternenflotte bis 2161 das Militär der Vereinigten Erde war und danach entweder ganz aufgelöst oder in die neue Sternenflotte der Föderation integriert wurde. Diese Sternenflotte ist dann dem entsprechend das Militär der Föderation. Dass die gesamte Sternenflotte der Erde untersteht scheint in TOS manchmal so zu sein, aber den neueren Serien nach ist das kaum denkbar (s.o.).--Bravomike 17:20, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::ich hingegen glaube das die Sternenflotte der Erde, die selbe Organisation ist wie die der Föderation. thumb|archers biografie Denn ich Archers 100 Jahre alter Biografie ist nicht vermerkt, das er von einem Militär in ein anderes wechselte. Ich sehe auch nirgendwo hinweise darauf, das die Sternenflotte aus ENT irgendwie nicht als Teil der späteren Sternenflotte angsehen wird--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:23, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Allerdings gibt es in der selben Folge auch dieses Display, auf dem die Gründung der Sternenflotte ziemlich ausdrücklich auf 2161 datiert wird: 2161: United Federation of Planets incorporated. Starfleet is officially established with a charter "to boldly go where no man has gone before."--Bravomike 18:59, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::das besagt noch nur, das sie die Charta 2161 angenommen haben, oder?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:41, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :naja, established klingt für mich schon sehr nach gegründet, und charter ist doch Englischen meist ein Gründungsdokument, oder (so genau will ich mich da auch nicht festlegen). Das Problem ist sowieso, dass dieses Display keine wirklich gute Quelle ist. Leider gibt es keine andern Äußerungen zu der Sache--Bravomike 20:40, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Quellen? Es gab zuvor also nur eine Art Weltregierung, an denen nur ein Großteil der irdischen Staaten beteiligt war, aber eben nicht alle. Das wurde durch verschiedene Folgen von Star Trek: Enterprise gestützt. Zum Beispiel?-- 22:37, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) : Die letzten unabhängigen Nationen der Erde treten der Weltregierung um 2150 bei (TNG: Kontakte) Wird direkt im Artikel erwähnt. In wird demnach wohl eine Weltregierung erwähnt, habe es allerdings nicht nachgeprüft. --D47h0r Talk 22:41, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :: Die HGI war sehr interpretativ, ich habe sie nur neutraler umgeschrieben. Ich habe keine Recherchen angestellt. --Mark McWire 22:43, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich dachte es handle sich um Quellen aus -- 22:55, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC)